


Oh Ye Of Little Faith, Goest And Fucketh Offth

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Paperwork, Tony the alien is a little shit, Warning: Donald Trump, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Washington DC, also known as (Y/n) W. Jones lives in the dark office with several piles of paperwork that you can legally classify as mountains because Alfred chooses to ignore his damn job. Things slowly go to hell as time progresses.
Relationships: America (Hetalia) & Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh Ye Of Little Faith, Goest And Fucketh Offth

A (H/C) haired (Boy/Girl) slammed their head onto the table, there was a pile of paperwork dumped on it due to Alfred, also known as America was ignoring his duties and gave it to the next best person in charge, Washington D.C otherwise known as (Y/N) W. Jones, the younger 'sibling' of America and the 'most mature' out of all the fifty states. Well, as if all the other states were mature, heck Texas and Maryland both respectively had blew up the house twice because they left a spoon in the microwave.

_**Whelp, shit...** _

So now they're here, banging their head at the elegantly carved wooden desk made out of mahogany, trying to waste their life. It's a shitty life and they know it. But still they try to remain calm, after all the UN meeting should finish in about an hour or so, and after that they would gladly shove their work to America's ass, to relieve them from the stress after all he is a ''hero" maybe he could _**save**_ them from that massive migraine he _**caused**_.

As they contemplated on their life choices, a soft knock came from the door. "Um...D.C could you spare us a moment help us? There is a problem going on..." The voice said, the person whom was at the door was the current secretary of the president, her clothes ruffled and some parts of her blazer torn. _'Geez, what happened there?'_ D.C thought, inspecting the poor woman's ruined attire.

[Y/n] sighed but stood up, resigned to their fate and knowing well that something bad had happened.

"What is it now?" [Y/n] asked, exasperated. The secretary had paled for a second but she said something along the lines of "Tony and the president" and those two names, should _**NEVER EVER**_ be positive or should go together in a sentence! As much as D.C knew, Tony the alien, their brother's extraterrestrial friend was an extreme asshat at times, that and the fact that the current president and his...'colorful' personality and words could mean...

_"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!"_ They screeched, pushing past the secretary aside and running as fast as their legs could to the president's office. Upon entering, [Y/n] heard yells and saw everything in the room thrown askew, multiple _important_ documents ripped into shreds, furniture dismantled and in the middle of that shit-show was the president of the United Fucking States of Fucking America and _fucking Tony the fucking alien_ glaring daggers at eachother. "Ok just WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" The capital shrieked in annoyance and anger, as the alien turned to them and said "Oh look, the yankee returned from their cave, so where's your brother?". While the president kept that look of pure hatred against the alien, ready to stab Tony . "Oh, shut up. As if you're an help, _Tony_. _**DON'T. MAKE. ME. TAKE. AWAY. YOUR. NETFLIX. SUBSCRIPTION. BITCH.**_ " [Y/n] retorted as they separated the two before anything else happens while threatening the short alien. The president scoffed and looked at you, "As if that's going to work! And by the way your 'companion' here called me a fucking carrot!"

D.C choked, the president was orange after, even if the Press was a white supremacist fuckturd, he was _**Orange**_. But fuck it. They're not even getting paid to deal with this shit

* * *

Tony ended up in the time-outcorner of shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive regrets bro 😳 👊 💦👀💥💯💪


End file.
